


Once You're Ready

by Philisinadress23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, But not in the very bad way because jeez-, Domestic Fluff, Feminine Rock Lee, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Angst, More relationship tags to be added - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Rock Lee-Centric, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philisinadress23/pseuds/Philisinadress23
Summary: Lee tells the story about the time he was pregnant with Naruto's child and everything he had to do while being pregnant. He speaks about his emotions and specifies certain details so people can understand what he went through and how. Join him on his little journey with the help of his friends and of course, his boyfriend!





	Once You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in Lee's perspective! I don't want anyone to get confused UwU! Hope you enjoy.

 

 

Carrying a living lifeform inside of you comes with it’s ups and downs. The fear, the stress, yet the happiness and love. Knowing that you’re carrying something that’s yours with the knowledge of it being another part of you makes you feel so protective over it and wishing the best for it. How you can see the process of it grow as you nurture it with as much love as you can without even knowing for sure what it will look like and have the power to smile through it means that you’re ready.

 

Yes, the process comes with setbacks to certain events, anxiety, and sometimes even doubt about what doctors might say when you go for your checkups. You still continue to go through it though, to go through it just to be able to hold that new being of life in your arms and protect it from the real world.

 

You have the strength to always push back those negative thoughts of certain weight gain inside and focus on the positive. Focus on how they might look, or talk, or walk. What things they might be into, what might inspire then, what they’ll be willing to learn. Those nice thoughts help you through the stomach pains and weird cravings that you might experience in those handful of months because when it’s done, you get to see first hand what your child will do with their life and how they’ll live it, knowing that you will always be there for them now to get them through it.

 

My name is Rock Lee and I will be sharing my experience during the time I was pregnant. It still shocks me to this day that I, a male, was able to produce life. I’ll never try to take it back though because no matter what, it was the best process of my youthful life and I’m here because I am proud to share it. Keep in mind that this process is a bit...difficult to explain so I deeply apologize if I confuse some of you. It’s going to be a lot for me to do but hopefully, you get what you’re here for! Thank you. Stay youthful!

 

\------------------

 

I...remember it like it was only yesterday. I remember how bright and blue the sky was and I remember how the trees were so green and full of life. Of course I’d remember that certain detail, green is my favorite color after all. I was in the field with Gai-Sensei and doing my usual daily warm-ups while he kept encouraging me as I did them. There was a bar that I hooked my legs on, my body upside down and my arms resting at the back of my head as I was in the process of doing one thousand and five hundred sit-ups. Would they even be called that if I wasn’t necessarily sitting? Oh well! 

 

Gai-Sensei was helping me focus on them while also trying to make me do more which was a reason as to why I’ve always respected him. He helped me reach my goals and achieve more than I could while also being there as comfort and wisdom. Yet, that day, I wasn’t really feeling that well. At the time, I couldn’t predict what it was. I rarely got sick which I was always grateful for since I never missed training and missions. I thought that maybe I ate something bad and it was probably just food poisoning? But that would result in me being sick again and as I said before, that rarely and almost never happened. So what was it?

 

“Uh...Gai-Sensei! I’m not...feeling...so well!” I said as I continued to do sit-ups, thinking that even if I was feeling ill, it didn’t mean that I should stop training. I thought back to that morning, remember how dizzy headed and confused I was. I threw up a bit in the bathroom but just excused it, to this day, I don’t really remember why. Perhaps I was just in a rush or something else. Besides that, Gai-Sensei suddenly raised his arm to my stomach, making me stop in the middle of a sit-up. I made a soft confused noise because of the action but let my back rest and glance up at him. “Gai-Sensei?”

 

“Lee. Why didn’t you tell me that you were sick?” He questioned in a normal tone but I could tell that there was an edge of concern lying there. I knew how strict he could be with these sort of things and I guess that was why I didn’t tell him immediately at first. I honestly had thought that I would get over it and be in tip top fighting shape! I was severely wrong however. I was worse. Morning sickness was never a good sign but a sign nonetheless.

 

“Oh! I deeply apologize, Gai-Sensei! I admit, I was feeling a tad bit under the weather but I thought that training would brighten my condition up!” I spoke straight and honestly, never having the feeling that I should lie to Gai-Sensei. He was my Sensei after all and a very special protector over me so why would I lie to him about everything. Plus, he seems to always have the right answers when I ask him questions so maybe he might have a solution to the predicament I was in!

 

He suddenly lifted me up, helping me off of the bar and onto the ground and that motion made me stumble a bit once my feet were properly placed on the ground. Of course, that got Gai-Sensei worried and he made it very clear to me that I should see the doctor. And Gai-Sensei’s worrying made me suddenly feel worried for him and for myself. I started to think that something bad might be happening inside of my body that might kill me! I know, very disturbing thoughts but that’s what I was feeling. Keep in mind that I have almost never gotten sick before, especially to this degree. I was super terrified.

 

Gai-Sensei must have noticed my fear and decided to calm me down, telling me to stay brave and courageous because I would get through this. He also mentioned youth, as always, and it immediately cheered me up. I started feeling stupid that I would have such ridiculous thoughts. I was a grown, healthy, and youthful boy that was full of energy and high spirits! Nothing that bad could possibly be happening to my body! Nothing! With that, I was ready to head to the doctor and jumped away, hearing Gai-Sensei in the background yelling at me to be careful since I was sick. “Yes Gai-Sensei!” I yelled and slowed down my pace but continued to glide through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

 

As I did this for a while, I was hit with a strong wave of nausea which made me immediately stop jumping and crouch down, leaning against the tree while also trying to keep steady on the branch. My eyes feel watery and my face started to heat up. I felt as if I was going to throw up again so I quickly jumped off the tree and threw up into a bush nearby. I sat there on my knees for a while, I didn’t even know for sure as to how long I did. I was just there, waiting until I stopped feeling so flustered and not wanting to throw up again.

 

“I must head to the doctor immediately.” I murmured to myself and started walking instead, soon making it to the hospital and signing in for an appointment. I settled myself down in one of the waiting chairs and stared at the floor as I tapped my foot silently but anxiously. I felt weird then, I always have something to do or I’m always keeping my body moving and sitting in that chair in the hospital just made me feel so nervous and tense for some reason. I just had to move my body.

 

“Rock Lee?” A nurse called from the front desk and I immediately stood up, walking over and following the lady to an unoccupied white room with ordinary hospital paintings along the walls. She asked me to take a seat on the bed which I did so, quite obediently. I didn’t really know what else to do but as she gave me a comforting smile, it slightly eased the tension that I was feeling.

 

“Don’t worry, Lee-san. Someone will be here to help you very shortly. Please, make yourself comfortable.” She spoke nice and softly, nodding her head slightly and smiling as she walked out and closed the door. Again, it was just me and my thoughts. My feet were kicking back and forth slowly, my hands kept folding and unfolding, I was blinking way more than necessary. I’ve never felt this scared before. The outcome of that hospital visit was unknown and I finally admit that I was a bit concerned. 

 

Suddenly soon, the door opened and the first thing I noticed was that very familiar bright pink hair and those mint eyes. It was Sakura-chan! It surprised me greatly at first but I had realized that Sakura-chan has been studying to be a doctor for quite some time now with the help of Lady Tsunade. I seen her eyes widen slightly when she seen me, obviously a bit shocked that I would be in a hospital in the first place.

 

“Lee? What are you doing here?” And as soon as she said that, she blushed and hit herself in the head. “Sorry! I obviously know why you’re here. You’re sick, yes?” She spoke quite professionally, getting over her initial shock in record time. I felt extremely proud of her in that moment! I knew that she wasn’t really a doctor then but I felt pride in knowing that she was closer to her goal. It felt so beautiful to just think about it!

 

“Yes, Sakura-chan. I am indeed sick but I don’t know as to why. You see, I have rarely ever been sick before and waking up with morning sickness was completely unordinary!” I explained to her as best as I could and she nodded, writing notes down on her clipboard. I watched as her eyebrows furrowed in mild concentration, how my words were registering in her mind and how she was finding options to explain my situation.

 

“Morning sickness? Were you throwing up?” She questioned and once I nodded, she added something to her notes. When I explained to her how my day so far went, Sakura-chan continued to take notes but began to frown, especially when I told her about what had happened in the forest when I was arriving to the hospital. I seen her eyes scan through her notes and she tapped her pen against the sheet, somehow making me feel a bit more nervous than I had been previously.

 

“This is quite strange, Lee, considering the fact that you  _ never _ really get this way as far as I can tell. Let me run a few basic procedures and take a urine sample. Thankfully, it’ll only take about half an hour for the results to come back.” Sakura-chan said with a smile as I nodded and did as she told me to do, going through the small procedures and giving her the urine sample when I was finished doing what I had to do with it. She told me to rest and that she’ll wake me up when the results were in so I did just that and fell asleep.

 

When I woke up, I seen that Sakura-chan was pacing nervously near the bed that I was laying on. She had her hand over her mouth and her other hand was gripping a big brown folder with what I assumed were the results. She looked confused and was in deep thought so I announced her name and that got her to look up at me.

 

“Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan? Are those the results for the test you gave me?” I questioned and glanced once more at the folder before back at her, watching as she stopped pacing and uncovered her mouth. She walked over and stared directly into my eyes, making me want to lean back but I just stared back. She slowly gazed down and up my body which then just made me feel uncomfortable before she leaned away and held a finger up to single for me to wait. 

 

“...Lee...Lady Tsunade will be here soon. She has some...questions to ask you.” Sakura-chan was being very vague and that just pushed my anxiety through the roof! Seriously, it was like my anxiety had a sudden boost of power and decided to punched me in the gut. I only nodded and sat there on the bed in silence while Sakura-chan continued her pacing. 

 

Soon, Lady Tsunade came through the door and immediately closed it behind her, walking up to Sakura-chan and taking the folder that she offered to her. She flipped through it quickly and I watched, a bit fascinated, as she seemed to catch every single detail when she skimmed through it. Her eyes widened a bit and she glanced at Sakura-chan before closing the folder and finally looking at me.

 

“Good morning, Lee. It’s nice to see you again. Not in the hospital, of course, since you know how last time went.” She chuckled softly to brighten up the mood a bit and her comment did make me smile. Lady Tsunade’s presence calmed him down at certain times and this was one of them.

 

“It is a pleasure to see you too. I am a bit confused though, Sakura-chan didn’t really give me the results of the test.” I said to her nervously, watching as Lady Tsunade walked through the room and set the folder down on a table nearby. 

 

“Yes. She was a bit confused on the results and needed me here to provide correct answers. She didn’t want you to worry so now that I’m here, I have to ask you a few questions.” Lady Tsunade said and pulled up a chair, setting it next to the bed and sitting down on it.

 

“Of course.” I responded and she smiled gently at that.

 

“Thank you, Lee. Now, do you know anything about your clan? Any little details at all?” She spoke softly, staring at me curiously as I furrowed my eyebrows slightly in confusion. I’ve never truly thought about my clan before or if I even had one. I never really worried about it, I consider the people of Konoha to be my family and my own clan if that made sense.

 

“I am afraid I do not, Lady Tsunade. I know nothing of my clan to this day.” My response was short and quick, it felt uncomfortable trying to think of something that I’ve never had. Especially the thought of my parents and what might have happened to them to prevent them from being here with me at this moment and at any other moment in my life. Lady Tsunade only nodded, sighing softly as she thought for a while and seemed to hesitate before asking her next question.

 

“Alright then. Have you been sexually active at all this month?” As soon as she said that, my face heated up wildy, I could feel it turning red! Sakura blushed lightly and turned her face in the other direction, looking a bit uncomfortable. I should know, I literally felt like melting in the spot but I covered my face and nodded slowly. I heard Lady Tsunade begin to chuckle, obviously amused by me and Sakura-chan’s reaction to her blunt question. She stood up from her chair and walked back over to the table, grabbing the folder and walking back over.

 

“Well, Lee, this is a very serious topic to discuss. I almost didn’t believe it for myself but once I reread the statistics, it’s now just facts. We really don’t know for sure, you’ll have to come back in a week to get a proper answer but Lee...there is...a 97 percent chance that you might be bearing a child.” 

 

I froze in my seat, my hands were already down on my lap as my eyes went wide in shock. What Lady Tsunade had said was clear as day in my mind but I still couldn’t comprehend it. It had to be a joke right? I was just sick and about a day or two of recovery will help me feel like my youthful self, right? There was no possible way that I could be pregnant. I am a male! Sakura-chan must have noticed my shock so she walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder, worried when she seen how pale I was getting.

 

“Th-This has to be a mistake, Lady Tsunade. I..I can’t- It’s impossible…” My voice wavered and stuttered and I remembered how scared I was at first. The shock was all I could really feel, I was never told or prepared about how to deal with this kind of situation. It wasn’t planned or thought out, it just happened and that scared me.

 

“I’m very sorry, Lee but this is real. Apparently, your clan had this ability for males to also be able to produce offspring. Still, it’s not common. Very rare. To be completely honest with you, Lee..I’m extremely happy for you.” Lady Tsunade said slowly, smiling sadly at the end of her sentence, she placed her hand on my other shoulder and rubbed it slowly, trying to provide me with comfort.

 

“So…” I started, now beginning to officially process the situation. I really couldn’t help but to place my hand on my stomach as certain pride washed over me. I suddenly felt happy that I was one of the few males to have the ability to do something like this. I felt proud in myself and giddy that I might have a child in me. All the fear and shock melted away so quickly and it really surprised me now, remembering it. “I might be having a baby? As in, a child of my own?”

 

Sakura-chan smiled at me, happy to see that I was happy and not sad at the news that Lady Tsunade provided. “Yes, Lee. We genuinely think that you’re pregnant with your first child!” She giggled, the shock not really leaving but happiness filled the room.

 

I felt over the moon, I wanted to jump into the sky and run around Konoha, screaming to the world that I was pregnant but I pushed back that idea because I wanted to be more careful then since I might have a small little human inside of me. I also didn’t want people to think that I was more crazy that I already am so I just stuck to bouncing in my seat and having my hands placed on my stomach.

 

“Oh! Lee? How are you going to tell, Naruto? Wouldn’t that also be his baby that you’re carrying?” Questioned Sakura-chan suddenly and I stopped bouncing. I totally forgot about that. How would I tell Naruto-koi that I was pregnant? Would he believe me? Would he be happy? Would he find it too much and...leave me?


End file.
